Las Cronicas de Olimpo-PROLOGO-CAP 1 Y 2
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Para entender mis próximos Fanfics es necesario leer antes el Prologo donde conocerán el origen de todo el universo y poco a poco se enfocara en la época actual donde relegados,3 Dioses vivirán entre mortales y protegerán a todo el cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- LA CREACION

Para la mayoría las historias de Dioses, dragones, ponies y titanes son mera fantasía, pues en este relato todo eso y más se vuelve realidad.

A menudo pensamos en el origen del cosmos, de como se habrá originado el gran universo majestuoso que nos rodea, su creación se remonta millones de años atrás, cuando reinaba la oscuridad y ningún sonido era emitido. Entonces de la nada estallo una enorme luz y de ella broto una inmensa explosión seguida por una luz aun mas brillante, el universo había nacido, y con la explosión se produjeron millones y millones de astros de luz llamados estrellas, aquellas estrellas que chocaban entre si se fragmentaban y se volvían a unir formando lo que se le llama Planetas, pues asi el universo siguió expandiéndose hasta dividirse en galaxias muy lejanas una de otra cada una con una gran estrella en su centro, pues asi nos enfocamos en una galaxia muy peculiar donde se encuentra un recién formado planeta, el cual será el campo donde se decidirá el destino del mismo universo.-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 2-TRAICION

En aquel planeta se manifestó la Gran Fuerza Cósmica causante de la creación del universo y dividió parte de su inmensa energía en 2 partes iguales: La Luz, enfocada en el orden, la iluminación, el bien y el día; por otro lado se encontraba La Oscuridad, en opuesto a la luz, representaba el caos, la discordia, el mal y la noche. Ambas partes eran necesarias para mantener el equilibrio cósmico, así fue como en aquel planeta se creó la entidad conocida como GAIA la madre tierra, al igual que la GFC (Gran Fuerza Cósmica) GAIA estaba dividida en: Light Gaia que representaba la luz y Dark Gaia que representaba la oscuridad, Cada una de estas facciones del planeta engendro a una forma terrenal llena de todo el poder de su elemento, así surgió RHEA emisaria de la luz y KRONOS servidor de la oscuridad, ambos fueron predestinados para cubrir al mundo de vida y llenarlo de esplendor, y aunque se les había prohibido relacionarse amorosamente.

Los 2 Titanes engendraron a espaldas de GAIA a 3 hijos de las estrellas: Hades, Poseidón y Zeus(orden de mayor a menor), dándose cuenta de esto GAIA soltó su furia sobre ellos, como castigo toda la descendencia que surgiera después de ellos tendría forma equina, un castigo justo pues aunque sus hijos no tendrían una figura humanoide como ellos, el equino representara la belleza y la fuerza de la tierra misma, no conforme con esto GAIA invoco a la GFC y a RHEA y a KRONOS se les arrebato su elemento seleccionado, sin embargo al ser Titanes su poder solo había disminuido un poco, de modo que seguían siendo fuertes, sabiendo esto la GFC los separo y puso a los 3 niños al cuidado de GAIA, entonces a cada niño se le proporciono un elemento y una tarea, Zeus seria el Dios del trueno, gobernante del Olimpo en los cielos, fuerte de espíritu y valiente de corazón, vigilaría a todo ser que estuviera bajo el cielo, Poseidón seria Dios del mar y los océanos que rodeaban la tierra, sereno e impredecible, cuidaría a todo ser que viviera en el agua; y por ultimo Hades quien sería el Dios de la muerte, señor del Inframundo, cruel por naturaleza y poderoso de alma, sería el encargado de recoger las almas a las que les ha llegado la hora de fundirse con la tierra. Estos fueron los primeros días civilizados de la tierra, pero la época de los Titanes aún no había acabado, RHEA y KRONOS habían planeado su venganza y usando sus dotes divinos pudieron dar vida a más como ellos, el ejército de los Titanes se estaba formando, listo para atacar a GAIA y tomar control del Cosmos. No era de sorprenderse que GAIA haya escuchado del plan enemigo así que hizo uno propio que convertiría a una familia en feroces enemigos.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGO-2° PARTE

Bajo el cuidado de GAIA los niños crecieron fuertes y cada uno adopto una personalidad única, vivían alegres en las vastas tierras y gozaban de su libertad, todo parecía paz y quietud. Pero en las tierras lejanas Los Titanes ya tenían suficiente fuerza para alzarse en contra de GAIA; así inicio la Titanomaquia, la batalla contra la Tierra había comenzado y los Titanes ya habían acertado varios golpes directos a GAIA quien enfurecida convoco a los 3 Dioses: POSEIDON, ZEUS y HADES en su auxilio, convenciéndolos de que los Titanes eran monstruos que querían destruir el cosmos los inspiro para que lucharan contra ellos. El trio divino partió sin demora al encuentro con sus colosos adversarios, relinchando se oían los cascos galopando desde lo profundo del corazón de GAIA y con una onda de relámpagos llegaron los 3 al campo de batalla, miraron asombrados el tamaño y forma de los Titanes, no eran como ellos aquellos seres eran gigantes bípedos con extremidades o brazos enfocados en destruir la Tierra.

Entonces el trio entro en acción y rápidamente empezaron a disparar desde sus cuernos hacia los colosos que inútilmente trataban de golpear y o aplastar a los 3 ponis, poco a poco los Titanes caían en pedazos ante los tres dioses hasta que solo quedaron RHEA y KRONOS quienes los reconocieron inmediatamente como sus hijos, trataron en vano de persuadirlos y convencerlos de que ellos eran sus padres pero los dioses no los reconocían y cargaron hacia ellos RHEA era incapaz de lastimar a sus hijos así que retrocedió, pero KRONOS enfurecido por la supuesta "traición" de sus hijos, ataco violentamente al trio y con un violento golpe los envió al suelo, y justo cuando iba a dar el último golpe RHEA intervino empujando a KRONOS lejos de los tres ponis quienes se recuperaron del golpe. RHEA no podía permitir que KRONOS destruyera a sus hijos, así que les otorgo parte de su poder para que lo vencieran; los 3 dioses brillaron con una enorme luz y volaron los tres juntos como una potente flecha hacia su padre quien también cargo hacia ellos con toda su fuerza, el impacto de estas dos fuerzas fue tan grande que el planeta se estremeció y los océanos se sacudieron formando olas enormes. Los 2 golpes estaban parejos y ninguno parecía ceder pero de pronto KRONOS perdió fuerza (se dice que GAIA asistió a los Dioses concediéndoles más poder) y en un rotundo estruendo el gran coloso cayo rendido en la superficie: KRONOS el rey de los Titanes había sido derrotado, acongojada RHEA decidió usar lo último de sus poderes para esparcirse por la Tierra creando a las formas de vida que la regirían: los Ponis (esto incluye alicornios unicornios etc...). Gaia y los dioses crearon una gran prisión para contener a su padre quien todavía conservaba su vida, junto a los demás titanes sobrevivientes: el Tártaro había surgido y su interior estaba diseñado para contener a todas aquellas criaturas perversas que rondaran el mundo.

Habiendo terminado la Titanomaquia los 3 Dioses asumieron control sobre sus reinos y elementos, vigilando a los de su raza y cuidándolos desde lejos. GAIA sabiendo que ya no había más peligro decidió contarles la verdad a los Dioses, estos quedaron horrorizados al saber lo que habían hecho pero GAIA los recompenso dándoles tres superarmas forjadas desde su núcleo: a ZEUS se le entrego El relámpago, a POSEIDON se le dio El Tridente y a HADES se le entrego La Horca, estos artefactos tenían un poder inimaginable e indescriptible. Aun furiosos juraron los 3 dioses atacar a GAIA si volvía a ocultarles algo. Así partieron los tres hacia sus reinos y GAIA quedo en silencio por mucho mucho tiempo.**-****FIN DEL PROLOGO**


End file.
